


All Mine (One-shot series)

by Petrichoraflora



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I think that's mostly it, Smut, also lots of smut, as well as just, because i live for that shit, for sure some, honestly who knows - Freeform, lots of fluff, probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: This is just a collection of One-Shots based on a bunch of ideas I had for my Mirandy fic "All Mine" that just didn't make the cut. A combination of fluff and smut. Premise is Mirandabeing ridiculously possessive of Andy.





	1. Taking Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, none of these will be in any particular order.
> 
> This first one was the original idea for what happens when Andy wakes up in Miranda's bed with very little memory of what happened the night before and maybe overreacts.

Andy could feel the absolute worst headache pushing into her temples and forehead. She groaned in pain curling into her blankets. She scrunched her nose, something wasn’t right. She took a deep breath in, Miranda, she was in Miranda’s bed. Holy shit!  
Andy sat up straight in bed, suddenly very alert.  
She had been so drunk last night, what if she did something stupid? In front of Miranda? Oh god, she couldn’t bear the idea.  
“Andrea darling, you’re awake.”  
Andy turned towards the voice of the one and only Miranda Priestly leaning in her doorway, her face not quite made up yet, and her hair mussed from sleep. Andy felt affection swell in her chest at the sight, and felt the overwhelming urge to pull her into her arms. The Miranda Priestly, Ice Queen, Devil in Prada herself, had called her darling. And she liked it, she liked it a lot.  
“What happened?” Andy croaked shaking her head.  
Miranda’s face fell.  
“You don’t remember?”  
“I remember dancing with you, at the club, and I came home with you. It’s all just blurry.” Andy grumbled.  
She noticed the equally messed up blankets and pillows on the opposing side of the bed. She had slept in Miranda’s bed, with Miranda. A look of panic and horror crossed her face.  
“Did we..?” Andy asked, looking between Miranda and the messy bed.  
Miranda’s hardened mask slipped over her face.  
“No. We did not.”  
Andy sighed in relief, and Miranda continued, her eyes shining with tears.  
“I didn’t realize that the idea of doing anything of the sort with me would be so horrific to you, as it was you who wished to come home with me. But I suppose I should have expected such a thing, I am just an ugly old woman of course. Nothing but an insensitive dragon” Miranda spat.  
“No Miranda, that’s not at all true.” Andy exclaimed reaching for her.  
“Save your breath, I’ll save you the trouble. You can see yourself out when you’re ready.” Miranda said softly, a single tear tracing down her cheek before she turned away, closing herself into her study.  
Andy approached the study door, and knocked tentatively.  
“Miranda please-”  
“Go away Andrea, I do not wish to speak with you.” Miranda said after what sounded like a soft sob. Andy felt her heart breaking, but knew there was no hope in getting through to her once she had an idea in her head.  
She checked the time, and saw she had an hour or so until she was supposed to be in to work. So she turned away from the door, pulled her clothes on from the night before, leaving Miranda’s pjs on her bed, and left the townhouse, locking the door behind her.  
Miranda listened as she heard the front door close, before she couldn’t contain her tears anymore, and sobbed into the arm of her sofa. Of course she had to go and let her heart get broken, again. 

When Andy exited the elevator, more than two hours late, Nigel was in front of her in an instant.  
“Where the hell is she Six?” Nigel exclaimed, searching her eyes.  
Andy furrowed her brows.  
“Where’s who?”  
Nigel pointed across the walk to the empty office. Miranda’s office, it was empty.  
“She’s not here?”  
Nigel shook his head, his eyes filled with worry. Miranda never ever missed work, especially not without calling in.  
“Did something happen?” Nigel asked.  
“Well, not an emergency or anything, but maybe sort of. I think it’s my fault…” Andy looked at Nigel guiltily, biting her lip.  
Nigel narrowed his eyes.  
“Six what did you do?”  
“It was an accident, she didn’t let me explain myself!” Andy exclaimed defensively.  
“Tell me everything.”

Andy described the events of her morning with Miranda to Nigel, who just sighed and shook his head.  
“You two, honestly. You didn’t bother to stay with her to see if she was okay?”  
Andy narrowed her eyes at him.  
“She told me to leave.”  
Nigel just rolled his eyes and took her hands in his.  
“Six, you make an incredible assistant, but not a very good girlfriend.”  
Andy blushed brightly and stared down at her feet.  
“I’m not her girlfriend.” She mumbled, biting her lip.  
“Yeah and this rate it’s never going to happen.” Nigel said frankly. “Honestly you two suck at communicating, you need to fix this.”  
“How Nige, she doesn’t want to see me.”  
“It doesn’t matter, you want to see her, don’t you?”  
Andy nodded quickly, her heart was already aching for Miranda, and they’d only been apart for a little over three hours.  
“Then go, bang on her door until she will speak with you. You will BEG your forgiveness if you have to, ON YOUR KNEES if necessary. The success of the magazine and the careers of every person here depends on you fixing this.” Nigel said firmly.  
“What do I say?” Andy exclaimed, cradling her head in her hands.  
Nigel gently patted her on the back.  
“The truth.”

Andy was in a cab on her way to the townhouse in minutes. It was pouring rain outside, and traffic was so incredibly slow. She was fidgeting in her seat, impatiently. Until finally she gave up on waiting.  
“Fuck it. I’ll just get out here.”  
She paid the driver and jumped out of the car into the street, five blocks from the townhouse. As she practically sprinted down the sidewalk, she was soaked in seconds. Thunder boomed loudly and the rain began to fall harder.  
“Come on!” Andy shouted at the sky, running as fast as she could in her heels, bumping many walking strangers on her way.  
Then suddenly she was standing in front of the town house. Her hair plastered to her head, makeup smearing across her face. She breathed heavily as she climbed the steps and knocked and rang the doorbell.  
“Miranda, I know you’re in there.” Andy called.  
She saw the movement behind the door, but i didn’t open.  
Andy sighed, as the rain continued to pour, she shivered.  
“Miranda please-”  
Nothing.  
Andy felt the tears well up in her eyes, as she plopped down onto the step, leaning her head against the door.  
“I’m so sorry. I know I should have explained myself earlier, but you didn’t give me a chance, and Nigel was right, I’m a good assistant, but I make a horrible lover. I should have fought harder.” Andy sobbed.  
“I know you probably hate me, but you were wrong, I could never be disgusted or horrified by you, I was just worried. I couldn’t bear the thought of me and you, or first time together as a drunken night I couldn’t remember. You’re worth so much more than that, you deserve so much better than what I can give.” Andy sobbed harder, practically curled in a ball on Miranda’s front step. There was still no movement from behind the door.  
“God you must hate me, I would hate me too. You deserve so much better, I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t be here sitting on your porch in the rain if I didn’t care. And god do I care, I care too much. I just, I can’t lose you. I would fall apart, I just, I love you Mira. Please open the door.”  
Andy shivered, wrapping her arms around herself to try and stay warm, her teeth chattering. Her tears just kept pouring, and she didn’t know how to stop them.  
Suddenly, Miranda’s front door swung open, revealing a very tired Miranda, eyes puffy and red from her tears. As she saw Andrea curled up on the ground shivering, her heart broke.  
“Oh my sweet darling Andrea.” She exclaimed.  
Andy looked up to Miranda’s face and was standing and in Miranda’s warm embrace in seconds. Miranda pulled her tightly into her arms, as they both cried together, Andrea shivering.  
“Come on, let’s get you some dry clothes, and a blanket.” Miranda murmured softly against Andrea’s ear.  
Andrea nodded, letting Miranda guide her upstairs. She stood cold and shaking as she let Miranda undress and redress her, in the softest and warmest pjs she owned, before wrapping her tightly in a warm blanket and sitting her on her bed.  
Andy shivered a little.  
“I’m so sorry Mira-” Andy started.  
“It’s okay, let me make you some tea, and we can talk, alright?”  
Andrea nodded numbly, and sat quietly until Miranda returned with a warm mug of tea, that she pushed into Andy’s hands before sitting on the edge of the bed and taking a sip from her own mug.  
“I wanted to apologize for getting so fired up this morning, I’m just, very sensitive and so open when it comes to you and I often worry for my heart.” Miranda said softly.  
She turned to look at Andy.  
“Did you mean everything you said?” Miranda asked, looking down at the mug in her hands.  
“Every word.” Andy replied with a shaky smile.  
“Even the last bit?”  
Andy reached for Miranda.  
“Especially that bit.”  
Miranda took both tea mugs and put them on the dresser, before climbing onto the bed next to Andrea and pulling her into her arms. The two of them snuggled close, Andy occasionally shivering a little, Miranda pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
“I love you too.” She whispered into Andrea’s hair.  
Andy smiled and curled into Miranda’s front, leaving a soft kiss on Miranda’s throat.  
“I know.”


	2. Sleeping with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like all smut with a lil bit of fluff at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K this is basically total smut. So if that’s not your thing, maybe don’t read this one. This one would be after Miranda loses control and pins Andy against her office wall and says she’s hers.   
> So this is what happens that night when andy goes to drop off the book at the town house! There is a little bit of fluff at the end.

Andy unlocked the front door of the townhouse, with The Book tucked securely under her arm, listening for Miranda. When she first started Miranda had preferred her to leave it on the table and go, but lately she would be waiting for her, just to talk and sometimes they’d have a drink.   
But so far no Miranda, Andy swallowed her disappointment. Miranda probably didn’t want to see her tonight, maybe she was regretting what had happened earlier. Andy could still feel her lips on her throat.   
She sighed, placed the book down on the table and turned towards the door.  
“Andrea.”   
She turned sharply at the sound of her name, it had been low and quiet but she was sure she had heard. She quietly walked through the kitchen towards Miranda’s study.   
“Andrea.”   
She heard another strangled cry, was Miranda alright?   
Andy sped up her pace, the study door was only open a crack, she pushed it open silently before freezing at the sight in front of her.  
Miranda splayed out on her office chair, her blouse open, and bra discarded to the floor. Her pale breast shivering with her every breath.  
Her head was thrown back in ecstasy, her lips parted, and eyes shut tightly as her fingers were moving quickly in and out of her core. Her skirt hiked up, bunched at the hips and her underwear gone who knows where.  
Andy bit her lip, heat pooling in between her legs, there was no way this was happening. Miranda fucking Priestly was fucking herself, moaning Andy’s name.   
“Oh Andrea.” Miranda growled, frustration tight on her brow, as if she were so close but couldn’t bring herself over the edge.  
Andy held her breath, trying to make as little sound as possible, she kneeled between Miranda and the desk, there was no going back now.   
She could smell Miranda’s arousal and all she wanted to do was lean forward and taste it.  
Andy slid her hands up Miranda’s thighs, before firmly licking through her folds as Miranda’s hand fell away.   
Miranda’s eyes snapped open and all she could do was whimper at the sight of Andrea’s head bobbing in between her legs. She let one hand tangle itself in Andrea’s soft hair and the other absentmindedly playing with the pink nipple of her left breast.  
She closed her eyes again, her breath speeding and her sound more insistent.  
“Oh Andrea, fuck.”  
Andy smiled, and felt her own arousal spiking at the sound of the profanities falling from Miranda’s beautiful mouth.   
She continued sucking and licking methodically on Miranda’s clit, letting the sounds and smells and tastes envelop her. God, she could get used to this.   
Miranda’s voice began to climb in pitch, her muscles shaking, she was so close.  
“Fuck yes, please, more!” Miranda cried.  
Andy smirked a little, sucking Miranda’s clit into her mouth, and pushing two fingers into her, pumping in and out as fast as she could.   
Miranda’s back arched as she grinded herself against Andy’s face and climaxed with a final cry of Andrea’s name.   
Andy gently licked and sucked Miranda through the last waves of her orgasm before pulling her fingers out and sucking them into her mouth. She hummed happily.   
Miranda’s breathing slowed but she definitely felt her arousal climbing again at the sight of Andrea cleaning her juices of her fingers.  
Miranda grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her up to her mouth, kissing her softly. Andrea palmed her breasts, kneading them and pinching the hardened nipples between her fingers.   
Miranda moaned softly into Andrea’s mouth, as she pushed her tongue past Andrea’s lips.  
Andy pulled away, kissing along her jaw, and nibbling on her earlobe before kissing and biting down her throat and chest to where her aching breasts were waiting.  
Andy sucked harshly on the breast before licking over the nipple with her tongue. Miranda arched her back into her, one hand back in her hair, the other over Andrea’s other hand while she continued kneading her other breast.  
“Oh Andrea.” Miranda breathed softly.   
Andy switched to the other breast giving it equal attention. Miranda’s arousal climbed higher, until she was growling impatiently, trying to pull Andrea back up to her lips.  
“Impatient are we.” Andy whispered before kissing Miranda again.   
Miranda only grumbled in response.  
“You are entirely too clothed.” Miranda mutter decidedly.   
“I suppose I could solve that.” Andy joked, standing and pulling Miranda up with her, kissing her again.  
“But I think you have a very comfortable bed waiting upstairs for us.” Andy whispered, pulling Miranda’s lips against her own. Both of them stumbling towards the bedroom as Miranda did her best to rid Andrea of all her clothes.   
By the time they got to the bedroom, Miranda was completely nude, and Andy was still wearing her underwear and bra.   
Miranda unhooked Andrea’s bra before pulling one of her hardened nipples into her warm mouth. A  
“Oh.” Andy sighed, tangling her hands in Miranda’s snowy hair. Miranda moved over to her other breast before kissing down her stomach and pulling down her underwear.  
Andy pulled Miranda back up to her mouth, and dragged her over to the bed, pushing her down and climbing on top of her, pushing a thigh in between her parted legs.  
Miranda groaned at the contact of skin against skin, as Andy grinded down on Miranda’s thigh.   
“Oh fuck, Mira.” Andy moaned, kissing her desperately as she began to undulate her hips faster. Miranda arched her hips up against Andrea’s thigh, and quickly the two of them were panting into each others mouths.   
Miranda could feel the warm wetness against her thigh as Andy moved faster and faster against her, her own hips speeding up to match. Their pelvises slapping together.  
Miranda moaned lower, her hands sliding down Andrea’s back, clutching her ass cheeks and pulling her harder against her.   
“You feel so good.” Andy moaned again, sucking harshly on Miranda’s neck.   
Then suddenly Andy cried out as she climaxed over top of Miranda, and Miranda came hard soon after. Watching Andrea come completely undone above her, moaning her name, drove her over the edge.  
Both of them panted heavily, still pressed together.   
Andy pulled a blanket over top of them, and rolled them over, holding Miranda tightly against her chest. Miranda hummed happily as Andy gently massaged her hands through Miranda’s hair, scratching at her scalp. Miranda smiled against Andrea’s throat as Andrea wrapped one arm around her small waist.   
Miranda pressed a kiss to Andrea’s throat and cuddled into her.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you use the word please before.” Andy chuckled, kissing Miranda’s forehead.  
“Don’t get used to it.” Miranda huffed as she rolled her eyes.   
“I guess I’ll just have to do my best to tease it out of you then.” Andy hummed, tracing circles on Miranda’s bare back.  
“I suppose that can be arranged.” Miranda murmured softly, her eyes closing.  
That lay in silence for a few minutes.  
“Mira?” Andy asked softly.  
“Hmmmm.” Miranda hummed sleepily in response.   
Andy paused for a moment unsure.  
“Ummm, I love you.” She whispered softly.  
Miranda smiled, before kissing Andy’s collar bone.  
Another few moments of silence.   
“Andrea?”   
Andy smiled softly.  
“Yes, my darling Mira.”  
Miranda blushed pink at the term of endearment.  
“I do love you too.” She whispered.  
Andy pulled her in closer.  
“I know.”   
They both smiled, cuddled against each other before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I know its super smutty but I couldnt help it. I always thought the idea of this happening was so perfect. Anyway, let me know what you think :)


	3. Dancing with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one!

Andy stood at the edge of the dance floor, drunkenly swaying to the upbeat pop music. She wasn’t really in the mood to be swallowed in the sea of sweaty bodies in her state of intoxication. At least she still had some of her sense.  
A hand tapped her shoulder gently.  
“Hey, I’m Tom.”  
Andy blinked at him slowly.  
“Andy.”   
He smiled brightly at her, and leaned in closer so she could hear him.  
“So I think you’re really beautiful and I was wondering if I could buy you a drink, or maybe we could dance for a bit? This DJ is insane with his mixes.”  
He rambled nervously, raising his eyebrows at her. It took Andy a few seconds to realize he had finished talking, and was now waiting for her to respond. Just as she opened her mouth to politely decline, she felt a soft hand trail down her spine then a strong arm wrap possessively around her waist. Andy leaned back happily against the soft body. She could recognize Miranda’s perfume anywhere.  
“I’m afraid she’s spoken for, Tom is it?”  
Tom nodded numbly as he cowered a little from the icy gaze that met his eyes. The famous mask that caused absolute terror, of the one and only ice queen. Anyone who had made the mistake of flirting with Andy was very familiar with this particular icy glare.  
Tom stood frozen in place, as he watched in confusion as Andy leaned into the white haired woman’s arms, her eyes shining with affection.  
“You may go now.” Miranda snapped, shooing him away with the flick of her wrist.  
Miranda smirked as she watched the boy scurry away.  
Andy tipped her head back against Miranda’s shoulder to get a glimpse of her face.  
“It’s Mira.” Andy hummed happily, resting her hands on the arm Miranda had snaked around her waist. Miranda smiled down at the very intoxicated Andrea swaying in her arms. She wondered if Andrea was this affectionate without the alcohol. If she would still be affectionate like this with HER.  
“Hello darling.” Miranda said softly into Andrea’s hair.  
Andy felt butterflies bubble in her stomach, Miranda, called her darling. She covered her mouth to stifle an excited giggle.  
Miranda raised her eyebrows.  
“What are you giggling about?’ She asked.  
Andrea turned in Miranda’s arms and wrapped her arms around her neck, gently playing with the short hairs at the base of Miranda’s head. She blushed and bit her lip, looking down.  
“You called me darling.” She whispered, removing one hand to fidget with the soft fabric of Miranda’s blouse.  
“I did. Is that okay?” Miranda pressed their foreheads together.  
Andy smiled brightly and nodded.  
“I liked it a lot.” She admitted, her stomach still doing nervous somersaults.  
Miranda pulled Andrea closer into her arms, just enjoying the feeling of holding her so closely. Like nothing else in the world existed.  
“Mira?”   
“Yes darling?”   
Andrea bit her lip again, and Miranda blushed at the thoughts that ambushed her at the sight. Andrea would be the end of her.  
“Dance with me?” She asked, raise her eyebrows, her eyes sparkling hopefully.  
Miranda smirked playfully.  
“And what about that lovely gentleman I spoke with earlier, Tom was it? Aren’t you going to dance with him?”  
Andrea scrunched her nose and shook her head aggressively.  
“Why would I dance with him, when I could dance with you?”   
Miranda shrugged, not minding the fluffing Andrea was doing to her ego.  
“He was quite handsome.”  
Andy narrowed her eyes, and shook her head again.  
“He’s not pretty like you.” She slurred.  
Miranda smiled a little, tilting her head.  
“You think I’m pretty?”  
Andrea’s jaw dropped as she nodded enthusiastically.  
“You’re like, the prettiest in the whole universe.”   
Miranda laughed, and Andy felt her chest swell with happiness and affection. She loved it when Miranda laughed, she loved it when it was her making Miranda laugh. So she kept going.  
“Your eyes are so blue and beautiful, they’re bluetiful,” Andy started, “And your skin is so soft and you’re so warm, and your hips sway so nice, and your laugh is just-.” Andy paused, unsure of what word could possibly describe her laugh. No words did Miranda justice.  
Miranda was smiling lovingly at her.  
Andy furrowed her brow in frustration, none of the things she was saying REALLY said what she saw. Nothing was working.  
“All my schools and I can’t think of the right words.” Andy grumbled  
“The right words for what?” Miranda asked softly.  
“The words- words for describing you- words about you- about how much,” Andy paused her stumbling for a moment as she realized what she really meant to say.   
“Words for how much I love you.” Andy said, slowly, unsure of what to expect from Miranda.  
Miranda chuckled softly, and looked down at her feet, Andy was worried Miranda would be angry with her.  
“You don’t mean that,” Miranda whispered, “that’s just the alcohol talking.”   
Andy shook her head vehemently. How couldn’t Miranda see how much she cared?   
“That’s not true.”  
Miranda sighed, pressing her forehead against Andrea’s. She closed her eyes as two tears fell down her cheeks. Andrea couldn’t possibly love her, there was no way. Nobody truly ever fell and stayed in love with her.

“Isn’t it though? You couldn’t possibly love me, nobody does.” She hissed, as more tears began to pour from her eyes. Andy wiped Miranda’s tears away with the pads of her thumbs, determined to show her.  
“No, I do. I love so much, I love everything about you.” Andy corrected herself, still stumbling through her words.  
Miranda leaned her cheek into the hand Andy had cupping her face, Andy could clearly see the fear, and trepidation, before she stood quickly, her mask back down.  
“I should go.” She says firmly, to herself more than Andrea.  
Andrea pouts and presses against Miranda.  
“Take me home with you.” Andy hummed against her jaw.  
“I shouldn’t. You’re just drunk and craving affection.” Miranda said pulling away from Andrea’s warm embrace.   
Andrea whimpered, tears filling her eyes, Miranda didn’t want her. She was just some silly girl, she couldn’t possibly be what Miranda wanted, could she? All this pushing and pulling back and forth, she felt like she might break apart.  
She wanted to curl into herself and just disappear. She bared her soul and was rejected, just like she knew she would be.  
Miranda was heading towards the door when she felt an arm touch her shoulder, she turned to yell at whoever had the audacity to touch her. Her eyes met heartbreakingly sad brown ones, her sunshiney smile and loving eyes erased. A single tear fell down Andrea’s cheek.  
“Please.”  
Miranda wanted to do nothing more than pull her in close, but she couldn’t be in this stupid club anymore, and she knew she shouldn’t.  
“I’m sorry.” She whispered softly, before pulling away into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last one shot for this, I've started working on a short little fluff piece, and an AU story. 10/10 would recommend :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know what you think! Feedback, good or bad, always inspires me and motivates me to write more. Plus its always good to know if what I'm working on is something I should continue to add to if there's interest and if there is no interest than I can move on to something new. So HIT ME UP, Let me know what happening and I will love you forever. 
> 
> Also feel free to request anything or give me some prompts you'd like me to write in the comments, I'd love to work with you :)))


End file.
